¡Casi te pierdo y aun así sonries!
by SpencerReidlove
Summary: Un paseo tranquilo, todo marchaba bien para las dos parejas, pero por cosas del 'destino' ella tuvo que recibir el impacto cosa que hace peligrar su preciosa vida, ¿como hará el ex-soldado para mantener la calma? ¿Sera Hope un obstáculo en su relación? Y aun mas importante ¿quien o que fue el causante de este accidente? Mi primer fic de FF.


_Disclaimer : FF no me pertenece y por consiguiente ninguno de sus personajes. _

Era una tarde soleada, la brisa hacia estremecer las hojas de los árboles y los pájaros cantaban alegres en la cima de estos. Un grupo de cuatro personas; dos mujeres y dos hombres caminaban por las calles de aquella ciudad admirando cada cosa que allí se encontrara o eso hacía tres de ellos.

Una de las jóvenes emprendió la carrera al divisar a lo lejos un pequeño parque, mientras que alguien de cabellos plata reía y se precipitaba para quedar al lado de la joven que radiante observaba el lugar.

No muy alejados de ellos se encontraban otras dos personas. Al ver como la peli-rosa iba a salir en dirección hacia donde se encontraba su hermana la interrumpió diciendo muy firmemente -Light, vamos. – mientras se colocaba delante de la joven que lo miraba divertida.

-No seas tan afanado Cloud, estamos conociendo, ¿sí?

-Pero yo ya he venido… Volvamos, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Bueno yo no conocía esta ciudad, así que te esperaras y no digas esas cosas que nada malo podría pasar.

-Pero...-

-Cloud, Claire vengan a ver esto! – dijo la joven mientras sonreía ampliamente y señalaba algo en el pasto.

-Serah, no tienes porque gritar te escuchamos perfectamente- dijo Light mientras empujaba suavemente a la persona delante de ella y caminaba no muy lejos de él.

El rubio estaba a unos cuantos metros de Serah aunque no estaba muy ansioso por ver qué era lo que había llamado la atención de ella.

Mientras tanto Light se había detenido pues un ruido muy extraño proveniente de unos arbustos la había alertado, giro su cabeza esperando ver la fuente de tanto revuelo. Observo en el aire un pequeño brillo que se dirigía hacia su acompañante y lo que hizo después fue por puro instinto.

Se puso detrás de este trato de empujarlo, el oponía resistencia pues creía que era alguna broma, así que tuvo que usar más fuerza y lo dejo al lado de su hermana. Respiro aliviada pero cayó al pasto en cuestión de segundos pues al intentar proteger a Cloud termino ella en el lugar de él haciendo que el proyectil inevitablemente penetrara su abdomen y dejando una herida en su brazo izquierdo.

-Claire! – exclamo la menor de las Farron que observaba horrorizada a su hermana que yacía en el suelo cubierta de sangre. Rápidamente se acerco y verifico que su respiración era casi nula, se aparto al ver como su esposo la toma en brazos y la llevaba a uno de los vehículos mientras ella y Cloud se apresuraban a seguirle el paso.

*o*o*o*o*

-Strife podrías explicarme que carajos fue lo que paso allí?! – gruño un muchacho de cabellos grises un poco más bajo que el nombrado pero no menos atractivo. –Por que Light tenía que arriesgarse por ti?!

-Hope no empieces… Ya sabes cómo es ella… siempre piensa en el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo – Cloud había sonado tan firme pero aun así su mirada reflejaba tristeza, podría decirse que era el más afectado.

-Seré el primero en entrar cuando despierte – no era una pregunta, ni una petición sino una afirmación, Cloud le miro a los ojos y vio su determinación. Sabía que era difícil persuadirlo, solo Light lo había podido hacer y el no estaba de ánimos para intentarlo por lo cual se limito a asentir para luego sentarse en una silla que estaba en un rincón de la sala.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala durante largas horas. Serah descansaba en las piernas de Snow mientras este intercalaba su mirada entre el piso y el rostro de su esposa, cada que le miraba una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro pero se esfumaba al instante al recordar el estado de Light. Al otro lado de la habitación Hope miraba hacia el oscuro cielo que empezaba a apoderarse de todo y dejaba el horizonte en un frio negro y apagaba toda luz de esperanza que allí estaba. Por último Cloud seguía en la silla que se encontraba del lado opuesto de la habitación, este miraba el reloj con desesperación y debes en cuando dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros de derrota para luego mirar la puerta que daba al cuarto en donde atendían a Light.

En todo el tiempo que había estado allí no tuvo la molestia de observar el lugar en donde se encontraba por lo que por primera vez quito la mirada del reloj de pared y empezó a observar todo el lugar. Limpio, un poco apagado para su gusto aunque no lo culpaba era un hospital después de todo y en ellos no es que ocurrieran muchas cosas buenas. Un sofá en el lado norte, un par de sillas cerca de la puerta que se encontraba diagonal al sofá y un gran ventanal que estaba siendo ocupado por Hope.

-Disculpen, quisiera informarles sobre el estado de la señorita Farron. – dijo un hombre no mayor a Sazh, tenía la ropa manchada de sangre y tenía un semblante algo cansado pero nadie lo culpaba, después de todo llevaba tres horas en el quirófano.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Hope fue el primero en preguntar.

-Así es, se encuentra estable pero la queremos tener en observación un par de horas si gustan uno de ustedes puede pasar a verla – dicho esto salió por la misma puerta que anteriormente había cruzado dejándola entre abierta invitado al que fuera a pasar a seguirle.

Snow iba a decir algo pero no pudo pues quedo atónito al ver como una cabellera gris atravesaba rápidamente el cuarto para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

.

.

'**No me dejes, por lo que más quieres quédate conmigo...solo eso pido'.**

.

.

_Bueno, eso fue todo espero les guste para continuarla. Hasta la próxima si es posible._


End file.
